Home
by yami-tenshin
Summary: Hiei is put trough something nearly unbearable but will the luring call of home bring him back? KurxHiei pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Read Warning!**

**I can't believe I wrote this but, it is slight non-con and Hiei torture. Not gory or anything as bad just slightly depressing. The next chapter will be much better! Promise.**

"Damn it Kurama! What is wrong with you?" cried out Hiei as he tackled him away from possible death for the fifth time since they had begun fighting. They had been enjoying a dinner party at Genkais temple when they felt a powerful demonic aura cross the net. They had set out to investigate and, surprise, they had ended up resorting to violence.

The red head simply shook his head and gained his feet in time to dodge another attack. They had been fighting for about thirty minutes, or at least it had felt that way and so far no one had been able to land a blow on the enemy. The demon had turned up to be a plant wielder. What species was still unknown.

The real problem how ever lied with Kurama. He had been acting jerky and seemed to have trouble concentrating. He had been pushed out of danger by his team members more than once and he knew he wouldn't be able to last much longer. "What the hell is up with this guy?!" cried Yusuke

He had tried to break trough the impenetrable shield of roots the demon had raised around himself only to be pushed back by more plants. The carrot top wasn't doing any better; he was currently being cut down by the half koorine from where a plant had him hanging upside down by the foot.

If Hiei had not been so aggravated at that time he would have made sure to laugh and mock Kuwabara. He heard Kurama cry out and spun around in time to see the red head jump to the side but not before a plant ripped into his side. Cursing he sprinted towards his partner and shot a ball of flame at the attacking plant.

He was more than a little shocked when Kurama blanched and cried out stumbling into Hieis chest. Seeing no alternative the little demon hefted his injured friend up and spirited from one spot to another avoiding any deadly attack coming their way. Calling out to Yusuke and Kuwabara he waited until they could protect Kurama from all sides before lowering him down.

He was about to roast a plant when he heard Kuramas pain whimper "Please Hiei don't burn them! Stop incinerating them Yusuke!" Letting out and aggravated growl Hiei deflected the plant with his sword. "What the hell is your problem fox?" Kurama slowly raised himself to his feet and took his position next to Hiei

"I can feel them. The plants they are screaming in agony and I feel their pain as mine." No one had been expecting that. Kuwabara being the loudest of them all, well it was a toss up between him and Yusuke, screamed "What the hell does that mean?"

"Just as he said, you stupid human. But then again it might be too much for you tiny brain." mocked the demon. Yusuke had to restrain Kuwabara who had wanted to storm off and "kick his ass so bad not eve his mother would recognize him." Hiei silently offered his shoulder to Kurama who thankfully accepted. "You see this area is under my control and I can't say it likes me very much, but that's ok I won't let it hurt my feelings."

Hiei heard Yusuke mutter something about enemies always talking stupid and quickly dismissed him. So only a part of the forest was like this, then all he had to do was get Kurama out of it. Lifting Kurama up he sprinted towards the edge of the forest and cursed when deadly roots emerged from the earth spearing straight for them. He couldn't burn them so he was forced to dodge, not an easy feat while carrying around someone bigger than him, but he did it.

The demon laughed mockingly "You think you can escape that easily?" Yusuke gave an exasperated cry "Who the fuck are you?" The demon bowed in mock courtesy "A yes, I have forgotten to introduce myself, what with all the excitement. I am Daimon" Hiei snorted _'Well at least his name fit him'_ Hiei looked at the quivering bundle in his arms. He needed to get him out of here. "Kurama, can you control any of these plants around you? He whispered.

Kurama stirred and in equally soft voice answered "A few, but not enough to gain an advantage or a way out." Hieis mind worked frantically. He hated to see his fox in pain. "Can you make a shield around yourself?" he asked. Startled green eyes looked up at him "Well yes, but what good will that do?" he asked trough gritted teeth. Yusuke and Kuwabara where trying to get to the tall demon that eerily resembled Kasaru making things nearly impossible for Kurama. "Do it." Hiei told Kurama while gently placing him on his feet. Kurama wobbled a bit but managed to stay up "What good will I do behind a shield?" He hissed.

"Listen to me fox, our priority is to stop that demon. You can attempt to take control from him from a safe place. We can not let them get past us." Kurama lowered his head as he sank to the ground calling on a few plants to help protect him. He knew he was just holding them back, but he had never been completely useless before. It was not an easy pill to swallow. As if sensing his thoughts, Hiei crouched down "It will be fine Fox." Reaching a hand inside Kuramas barricade he gave his hand a quick squeeze before fleeting away. That small gesture of reassurance caused him his shirt and a bit of skin off his back as he just barely managed to dodge a vine aimed at him.

"Damn it! How are we supposed to fight now?" cried Yusuke. He was tired of being on the offense but he did not want to hurt Kurama. He had looked pale and his face mirrored his pain despite his best attempt at hiding it. "Easy. We nip it at the bud" muttered Hiei before running and doing some impressive acrobats dodging the plants and zeroing in on Daimon. No one knew who was more shocked the Reikei Tentei or the demon when Hiei brandished his sword and Daimon was forced to call forth a hand weapon to defend himself.

"That's it Hiei! Kick his ass!" whooped Kuwabara. It was quite clear the demon was in over his head when he had challenged Hiei. He was bleeding from numerous wounds unfortunately none fatal. Damn bastard kept trying to put plants between himself and Hiei knowing he would not harm them as they would only cause Kurama pain. Finally Hiei saw an opening when the demon stumbled after Hiei had caused a small explosion causing both to retreat a few feet. Before he could launch his final attack a pained scream rent the air.

Spinning around he saw something that made his blood run cold. Kurama was being suspended in the air by vines that threatened to crush every bone in his body. "Damn it Kurama" he cried out "turn Youko!" Hiei only got a pained whimper, cursing he took a step forward preparing to cut him down when jagged roots erupted around Kurama stopping an inch away from the pained fox. Hiei spun around again to face the one causing all the pain.

He was grinning and leaning casually against the tree he was previously going to be pinned against. "It seems I've caught myself a fox" he taunted "Now I suggest if you wish no more harm to come to him, you don't struggle." Hiei looked at his companions seeing the frustration that mirrored his own. He felt something tugging at his katana and reflex made him cut thru it. He inwardly winced when he heard Kurama moan in pain.

Reluctantly he unclenched his fist from the hilt. He watched helplessly as it was strewn across the clearing to land near Kuramas suspended form. He stood stonily as two vines wrapped themselves around his feet and a third around his hands. He bit down his surprised yelp as he was strung up like a fresh kill and glared at his captor. " Now now Hiei I suggest you play nice with me or else." Before Hiei could give a caustic remark Daimon continued "Look closely at the vines that hold your lover. See anything unusual?"

Hiei ignored the lover comment and concentrated on Kurama. He inwardly winced when he saw the vine had actually penetrated the foxes back. From years of fighting, pain and some healing knowledge he knew it was probably lodged somewhere near his spinal cord. As if he could read Hieis thought Daimon began talking again.

"You see that lovely little vine is a pet of mine. It made his new home near his spleen causing almost unbearable pain. Any harm to the plants will cause him double the amount of pain he already feels. Lovely isn't it?" he asked with a sadistic smirk. "You bastard!" cried Yusuke followed closely by Kuramas scream "Fight like a man you coward!" Hiei looked over to see both boys forced to their knees vines wrapped tightly around their upper torso.

"What the hell do you want, bastard?" Hiei snarled. He suppressed a shudder but just barely as the demon stepped close to him with a lecherous smirk and ran a clawed hand slowly down his cheek "You" At first Hieis mind refused to process the information and he prayed it was not what he thought it was, he had left the past a long time ago. "Well if your going to torture me before you kill me you might as well skip the torture, it doesn't work with me."

Daimon laughed "Poor innocent Hiei. You really think I went through all this pain to kill you?" he chuckled and shook his head as if Hiei had just told him a joke. "Although I must admit at first I had planned on taking Kurama but then I saw you." He bit his lip and raked Hiei up and down like a morsel. Hieis lunch threatened to make a second appearance and he briefly considered allowing it but shot it down, he would not be responsible for Kuramas death.

"I knew I had to take you." This time Hiei couldn't restrain the shudder as he felt cold hands run across his naked chest. Through clenched teeth he vowed "I will take great pleasure in handing you a painful death." If anything Daimons eyes lighted more "I'm looking forward to it" he said as he leaned in to kiss him. Hieis eyes widened and he turned his head and grit his teeth when he felt disgusting lips make their way to his ear where he bit hard enough to break the skin.

Hiei bucked and twisted trying to get away from the sick pervert. Years of survival kicked in and he began forming a fireball ready to burn everything to ashes when a light nearly nonexistent groan came from the redhead. Hiei fought his instincts to survive and extinguished the flames his body aching from the effort it took. Daimon had stepped back to see how the little demon would react and was pleased with the result.

Stepping behind Hiei, Daimon looked at Kurama "I hear fire demons are extraordinary lovers. Tell me Kurama have you begged him to fuck you? Or is Hiei your bitch?" he asked tauntingly enjoying the helpless rage he could see gathering in the beautiful green eyes and the clenching and unclenching of muscles pressing against him as he licked up Hieis firm neck. He looked to his left when he heard the obnoxious human yelling at him "Get your dirty hands off Hiei you sick pervert!" Waving his hand at the nuisance the plants effectively cut any noise coming form the trash. If he hadn't been having so much fun with his newly acquired toys he would have had great pleasure in finding out just how much a human body could withstand pain.

Wanting to hear his captives deep voice again he dragged his claws down the front of the muscular front leaving rivulets of blood to flow freely down. He was both disappointed and elated when there was no outward sign of feeling the pain. Moving to face the exotic apparition he ran a finger up the blood soaked chest and licked his finger obscenely watching for any reaction.

When none came a strong pull of lust overcame him. His blood was so fucking good but he really wanted a reaction out of his prey. He again tried to kiss him and this time when Hiei turned his head he grasped the slightly pointed chin and forcefully and painfully snapped his head back pressing his lips cruelly to the surprisingly soft lips. Faintly he heard something, something that seemed to be gaining volume. Annoyed he looked back before smiling in sick amusement.

Kurama was bleeding profusely from his efforts to dislodge the plant within his body. He couldn't stand it, his partner, his love was being abused before his eyes and all because of him. "Please just leave him alone! Kill me if you like or take me just leave him alone!" he pleaded. Hieis eyes snapped open he looked at Kurama and he could see the desperation in his eyes. He tried to reassure his fox despite the cold seeping into his body.

'**Enough Fox. I can endure this, there is no need for you to suffer further.'** Kurama wanted to cry **'NO! I'm not worth this Hiei! Kill him! It does not matter if it causes me momentary pain, it is something I can handle. Please!'** he begged.

Kurama screamed from the unexpected pain that flashed through his whole body. A trail of red ran down the vines around him as blood seeped trough the punctures on his back. "Ah ah ah! None of that" Daimon scolded and released the branch he had snapped off. Hiei was terrified, if only snapping a twig caused that much pain how much more would burning three separate vines cause. Possible death was the answer. **'I'm sorry, my Fox. Stay strong'** was the last thing Kurama heard before Hiei closed the link between them.

Seeing the desperation increase in the red-heads eyes he smirked sadistically "Now where were we? Ah yes." Grinning he forced his mouth against the soft bruised lips of the fiery demon. He was getting frustrated; he wanted a taste of this burning fire in his arms. Gripping the small jaw he put painful pressure on it until it was pried open enough for him to slip his tongue in. Before getting a true taste he felt sharp canines bearing down and withdrew but not fast enough to prevent them from gauging the tip of his tongue.

This was the fire he was craving for. He dragged his bloodied tongue across Hieis cheek leaving a red trail that was quite becoming. Hiei could feel revulsion and hatred building strongly within him. It helped to overshadow the fear that kept gripping his throat and squeezing tightly. His insides where becoming cold, almost as unbearable as the acts of rape against him. He didn't know how much more of this torture he could handle.

"I like fire in my partners but too much of it may cause unwanted consequences" he warned as his eyes drifted to the silently crying kitsune. Hiei kept his stony silence and hopefully as unresponsive face. "This time no biting and why don't you groan for me?" he said before he pried his lips open again he came across clenched teeth and pulled away. "Fine so be it" he said coldly. Walking behind him he pulled back a fist and punched a hole into the tree.

Kuramas agonized scream rent the air cut off by wet coughing. Hiei could only stare as the red liquid flew out of his fox mouth until he managed to take deep breath a red river making its way down his chin to drip steadily onto the green long sleeve he wore. Hiei whispered "Stop it!"

Daimon came back to face him. "What was that love?" he mocked. Hiei forced the words out "I said stop it" Daimon swirled a finger over the red blanket of blood on Hieis chest making the fire apparition wince. "Oh does that mean you are finally going to play nice with me?" Hiei forced himself to nod, if it was rather curtly. "Good" Daimon slid his arms to grasp a surprisingly full and firm ass that he delighted in squeezing while he forced his tongue into the fiery recess of the little demons mouth.

Hiei forced a small groan from his dry throat. "Louder" he demanded. Hiei took a shuddering breath and groaned louder fighting the urge to be sick desperately. "That is better. Oh what is this? Tears from the great fire demon?" He laughed delightedly and licked at the salty liquid that had accumulated at the corner of Hieis tightly squeezed eyes. Gods it hurt, he wanted it to stop!

Kurama screamed again his throat aching and most likely torn "Stop it! Please! Leave him alone!" Hiei shuddered with every word his fox shouted. He couldn't open his eyes it was too painful. "Oh I don't think so. But don't worry Kurama after I'm done with him I'll make sure to enjoy you as well." At that Hieis eyes snapped open

'_The hell he was!'_ Hiei had to find the perfect shot. He had formulated a plan as the sick fucker had free reign over his body but now he needed him to get close enough to give Hiei the only chance he needed. Daimon could see the fire that had become mere embers in Hieis eyes rekindle. _'Interesting'_ He felt Daimon go behind him again and tensed visibly. "Now Hiei I want you to moan real loud for me. _"The fuck I will'_ he thought murderously.

He nearly chocked from swallowing the insults that threatened to spill from his throat when the sick fucker grabbed his crotch. "No Hiei? Well maybe I can persuade you again." He snapped his fingers and the vines that had been gagging Yusuke and Kuwabara retreated. Before they could gather a breath deep enough to flay Daimon alive he snapped his fingers again and the vines contracted. The vines began to grind their bones together cutting off their air supply at the first tortured scream. Hiei stared wide eyed as the humans began to turn a sickish blue from lack of oxygen. It wasn't until he hear several unmistakable snapping of bones did he react.

"Alright Alright!" he cried. Instantly the vines loosened and the young men tried to take deep breaths supplying their deprived lungs of the much needed oxygen. "Since you have been a bad boy I think you deserve a punishment, Hiei. I want you to look at your lover in the eye while you moan for me. Understood?" Hiei craned his neck back hoping only the glare showed and non of the horror or revulsion. They must have escaped because he could see the triumphant smile graze the sickening face.

Hiei could see Kurama was half unconscious and probably delirious from the excruciating pain. He was surprised he was even conscious. When he felt the revolting hand grope him again he forced himself to look towards Kurama and moan. He could see the utter horror in his fox eyes and felt what little of his heart had revived wither and crumble. Kurama must have seen it because he began to struggle weakly calling out his name in an even weaker voice.

Daimon was in nirvana. He jerked Hieis head to the side by his hair forcing him to look at his friends. "Look at their expressions Hiei. Tell me do you think they will still proudly call you their friends? Or even a passing acquaintance? Do you see their disgust and horror?" the most hurtful part was how true Daimon words where. "You will be alone in this world Hiei, spurned for the rest of your life."

Hiei turned dull eyes in his directions "Loneliness and pain have always come hand in hand Daimon and they and I are no strangers. I lived my life that way and I see no reason why that will ever change." _'So it was done_' Daimon thought Hiei is finally broken.

'_Hmmm pity. I would have liked to play with him for a bit longer.'_ Moving forward he planned to give him a last kiss before he disposed of him when he heard intangible garble. He leaned close "What was that my broken precious?" Hiei lifted his eyes and he saw the fires of hell in those eyes "I said its time for you to die Mother Fucker." Hiei lunged forward and sank his teeth into the demons vulnerable jugular.

He felt an animalistic pleasure when he felt bones snap and tortured scream turn to gurgles. As soon as the vines released him he created a sword from the fires of hell and ran him thru the abdomen knowing it was far more painful and a slower death. He watched as the flames slowly began to lick their way over his writhing body. Gurgled screams and pained filled eyes where all Hiei could see.

He was snapped back when he heard hoarse cries calling Kuramas name. Spinning around he tried to run to Kurama but his legs where not steady and it hurt like hell to move. Still he walked as fast as he could force his pained body to move. Yusuke and Kuwabar where besides Kuramas prone body. Slowly the turned him over and Kuramam blinked. Looking up he saw Hiei standing a few feet away uncertain eyes darting from him to Yusuke to Kuwabara.

For once Hieis shields where gone and they caught a glimpse of the frightened child that lived inside. The one who feared pain, rejection and loneliness. But they could not be sure for the years of hardship and practice where put into place and they could see no more just a cold face of acceptance.

Kurama reached a trembling hand to Hieis calling out his name shakily. Hiei stared at him forlornly before hesitantly reaching out, half way there his hand froze and he stared at his bloodied hand. Acute pain flashed across his eyes before he could hide it. He dropped his hand to his side and Kurama gave a cry of denial. Hieis name came unanimous from the three at his feet.

"You need to rest your strength. I will get you to safety, at least that you can count on." Hieis jagan began to glow and the wrappings began to disintegrate. "So long" were the last sorrowful words they heard before they where sent into a dreamless sleep.

**Happy Chapters ahead! I can't believe I wrote that! I didn't know I had it in me. Please leave a review! Much appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you, for the reviews. I see people enjoyed the torture but I'm a romantic at heart so here's to a happy ending.**

**Special thanks to SFM. I really appreciate the help (squeals)**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing besides the love for Yu Yu Hakusho and make no profits.**

Kurama groaned as he blinked his eyes open. He stared sluggishly at the ceiling and attempted to turn his head to see what poor creature was making those pitiful noises, but it took too much energy. Instead he tried to remember why he felt like a Mack truck had run over him and reversed just to make sure it hadn't missed any bones in his body. His foggy mind registered he was lying on something warm, fluffy and…blue?

Suddenly red tinged eyes filled with concern and relief swam into his vision. "Oh thank the Gods, you're awake, Kurama."

Kurama swallowed and tried to still the croak in his in his voice. "What happened and how long have I been unconscious?" he asked as he slowly sat up and blinked. Kuwabara and Yusuke where sitting next to him looking depressed and angry, almost the way they had been when Genkai had been killed by Toguro.

Something slid out of his hair and he automatically caught it vaguely hearing Yukina telling him he had been out for two and a half days and that she had been able to heal him completely but the words where just buzzing noises in the roar that filled his ears. Kurama stared at the contents in his hand with a look of mixed horror, sorrow and disbelief.

Numbly he looked around the room and suddenly jumped to his feet which caused Puu, who they had been laying on, to give an indignant squawk and stand. All four of them where tumbled to the floor. As soon as Kurama hit the floor he bolted for the door calling out a certain missing fire apparitions name. Kuwabara and Yusuke tackled him down before he could get very far.

"Let me go! You don't understand I have to find Hiei!" Kurama cried, surprising his friends with the strength and desperation he fought them with. They had a hard time pining him down. They managed to lock his arms behind his back and pin his legs down with their own over his. Still Kurama fought life the fox spirit he was, yelling over and over again that he had to find Hiei. Finally Keiko stepped up and cracked her hand against Kurama's cheek, tears streaming down her face as she did so. Neither of the young men eased the iron grip they had on him.

Kurama's head was turned to the side his hair cascading around his face effectively hiding his expression except for the erratic breathing. Yukina hesitantly stepped up "Hiei called for Puu and came back with all of you unconscious. He was bleeding but wouldn't let me come near him. He asked me to look after you and stay close to one of you. If…" her breath hitched "if I was ever to need something I was to send a mental call for . Kurama what happened to my brother?" she asked in desperation.

Kurama was visibly shaking. Yukina dropped to her knees and reached shaking hands to cup his chin and raised it. Kurama's eyes where filled with unbearable pain that spilled over in hot silent tears. Yukina fell against his chest sobbing and after Yusuke and Kuwabara released his arms he wrapped them around the little half koorime attempting to find and give some solace.

Yusuke and Kuwabara's eyes began to sting and they realized they where about to loose it as well. Kuwabara cleared his throat and tried to stop the flood of tears and misery "Hey come on guys. It's not as is he's dead or anything." It came out rather weak. He was worried and more shook up than he cared to admit.

"He might as well be." answered Kurama pain lacing his every word.

"What?!" asked Yusuke in disbelief. They couldn't believe Kurama of all people would say that. Kurama raised his face from Yukina's hair his eyes red rimmed from the continuous tears and his face so colorless it was like seeing death slightly warmed over.

"You don't understand. Hiei left for Makai." He said as if that explained everything. To Yukina and Kurama that meant everything but the rest of the group where confused. "So?" demanded Yusuke "he always goes to Makai. Besides all we have to do is go to Makai and drag his ass back here."

Kurama laughed hollowly. "You think it is so easy? If Hiei does not wish to be found he won't be. He is the Forbidden Child and carries around a precious stone. If that is not enough reason for someone to seek his death he is now heir to Alaric and yet he still lives. Hiei has been wanted for longer than both your lives and your mothers put together. He has had at least century to perfect this and if we know one thing about Hiei it is that he accomplishes what he sets his mind to."

Silence ruled the room. They had never felt as hopeless as these last two days. Being unable to do anything for Kurama; and Kurama not being able to do anything to prevent it. _'Prevent it, Hell! I caused it' _his mind screamed in anguish.

They did not know what had been more agonizing; the witnessing of the torture or seeing their friends fire dampen with the disgust and helplessness that filled his eyes.

Unbidden but unrestrained tears came from everyone in the room. "Fuck!" raged Yusuke "Just…fuck!" he bellowed as he fell to his knees and punched a hole thru the floor. Kuwabara was startled when something rolled to his feet. Stooping down he picked them up carefully and gasped, nearly dropping them. Slowly he made his way to Kurama's shaking body. He softly whispered Kurama's name and when the tear streaked face lifted he showed him what was in his hand.

If anything it increased the sadness and tears in Kurama's eyes. Slowly with a shaking hand he took them and revealed what was clenched in his other hand.

Nestled in his palms where five precious stone unlike any they had ever seen. They gleamed dully for a moment, a dark vortex and then a dying ray of light flashed over them. They burst into life as molten fire erupted from the dark depths to battle and merge with the darkness.

Yusuke finally found his voice "Are those…" Kurama nodded sadly "Hieis tears."

Kurama stood up solely his hair cascading forward. When he lifted his eyes they where a blend of gold and green and his voice an eerie combination "I will not accept this. I will not loose Hiei!" Slowly his team members stood and placed a hand on each of his shoulders.

Kurama first looked at Yusuke and then to Kuwabara when both nodded they got to work on planning their newest mission.

Recover their missing friend by whatever means necessary.

-o.0.o-

Hiei was sitting on the highest branch that still protected him from view. He had been sitting there for three days now, thinking hard on what he was going to do.

A few years ago this would not have happened, he would have fought his way out and damn all the other consequences.

But a few years ago he would not have had someone he cared for or that cared for him.

The point was it wasn't back then, it had happened and the heart he thought had died long ago bled every time it beat. Sitting there these last couple days had given him time to evaluate his options. During the years with Kurama by his side he had put many ghost to rest but old wounds and hard earned lessons made him weary, defensive and cynical.

He took into consideration that despite all the constant grief he had caused Kurama he had always stayed next to him, doing what was best for him. In demon terms only mates did that for each other but Hiei stubbornly blamed it on Kurama's human side.

But as he had come to realize he had fallen for the human side long before Youko had made a physical appearance. Even now Hiei could see how the souls intermingled yet at the same time kept their own personality.

He was not naïve when it came to passion or many other 'weak' emotions he simply tended to stay as far away as he could knowing pain would quickly follow. So he was jaded, being thrown of a cliff days after being born could do that to a person. He admitted to it but Kurama had done his damnest to provide him with care.

In return Hiei had concluded he would see to Kurama's happiness. It took three freakin days to wrestle demons back into locked compartments. Hiei knew there would only ever be Kurama for him but that did not mean he was the only one for him. He would do what was best at; protect from the shadows.

Hiei sat up and quickly strengthened the bond between his sister and himself when e heard her cry_**. 'What is it Yukina?'**_ he sent out as he hurried to the nearest portal_**. 'Oh Hie,i it's Kurama'**_ she answered in a worried voice.

Hiei's step faltered slightly before he put more speed on his wobbly legs. The injuries still bothered him some but not enough to slow him down._** 'He was so upset and he ran into the forest heading towards his apartment when his ki plummeted.' **_

Hiei speed through the tunnel and flashed stepped in the direction of Kuramas apartment. '_**Is he hurt? What exactly happened?'**_ he asked hoping the fear he felt did not tinge his voice.

'_**He had just woken up and noticed you weren't there. When I told him you left to Makai he just speed out. He seemed desperate, Hiei, and heartbroken.'**_

Hiei ignored the last comment. _**'I'm near, I can feel him. I'll contact you if I need you**_. _**Than you Yukina.'**_ He said before breaking the connection. Flitting into a clearing he stopped in the middle when he saw the object of his desires.

"What's wrong, Fox?" he asked roughly. Kurama stood in silence staring steadily back; green eyes locked with ruby, neither giving an inch nor betraying any thoughts.

It wasn't long before Hie looked away, missing the look of hurt and determination tat flashed through Kurama's eyes. "There is no immediate danger, Hiei." the red head finally answered.

"Yukina said…"he began angrily when it hit him. The are felt different, not dangerous but abnormal. He spun around and backed up slightly keeping an eye on the fox but focused most of his attention on the familiar ki's closing in on him from behind.

Why hadn't he sensed them before?

He looked warily between his team mates not afraid but he had an uneasy feeling. The feeling turned to anger as he saw the idiots seal off the way they had entered.

"What the hell is going on?" he snarled.

"I'm sorry Hiei, but this was the only way to get you to Ningenkai." Kurama answered softly visibly flinching when Hiei backed away from his outstretched hand.

Realizing the small retreat Hiei planted his feet and crossed his arms "Stupid Fox. I would have come back." A half truth but better than an outright lie.

"But would you have visited me?"

Hiei looked away. They both knew the answer to that, and it hurt them both. Kurama sighed "At least you are honest. You always have been."

"If this is all you called me for I'm leaving now." Hiei stated as he turned to leave.

He was not too surprised when he could not leave the clearing. What did surprise him was turning to see the two half demon and one human form a semi circle around him. Hiei tensed his muscles ready to move in either defense or offense.

None of his emotions where visible, only an icy exterior. "Hiei," began Yusuke "We really don't want to force this on you but we found no other way."

Hiei glared at Yusuke but was forced to look away. In his mind he could see the horror and disgust in the man that had called himself his friend. And try as he might he couldn't help the pain that ran trough him. Same with Kuwabara, he had never thought the oaf opinion would have wounded him this deep.

So lost in his memories he did not sense the movements. He snarled and jerked his hand back from the warmth that had captured it. Looking up he saw Yusuke's eyes and any threat that had been about to fall onto the mans poor ears died quickly in his throat.

He looked down to their clasped hands, hazily wondering why Yusuke would even want to touch him. "Hiei, I know most of the things I could say right now would be meaningless or inadequate." Yusuke began in voice he hardly ever used. It was mature, a voice that spoke of years of experience, in this case gained at an early age.

"All I can say is…Thank You, Hiei. For all you have done for me, for us. I don't have many friends, can hardly stand to talk to most people but I consider you my friend." Hiei's startled gaze flew to Yusuke seeing only sincerity and affection in the detectives eyes.

He swung his gaze over to Kuwabara as the big carrot top came over "He's wrong you know, shrimp." Hiei's eyes turned blank once more. He was going to pull back when a heavy yet careful hand landed on his shoulder. He stopped before he could shake the hands holding him when he heard Kuwabara speak again. "You are not just our friend. You are more like family. And family supports each other trough everything. That includes thick or thin."

Yusuke clasped his free hand on Hiei's free shoulder "That includes hunting down stubborn asses and bringing them back to their senses." he said with a grin.

Hiei was momentarily speechless. This was too much for the little hybrid. All his life had been bleak and cold, with no one to claim for his own or that cared for him. To be accepted as he was, The Forbidden Child, rude and cynical.

Finally Hiei snorted and rolled his eyes "It's bad enough I have to see your idiotic faces but now I have to be related to you? Please spare me." He said dryly.

His cat eyes widened when Yusuke gripped him in a tight hug "Goddamn it's good to have you back you insufferable brat!"

Hiei's vision began to darken and distantly he heard Kurama cry his name out. As the world swirled around him he felt himself being lowered to the ground as warm stickiness ran down his chest. He vaguely recalled he had not changed the bandages or eaten in the last three days.

Right before darkness claimed him a sea of green appeared in his line of vision and the unique smell of home and roses surrounded him. He managed to whisper out his havens name before total darkness took him away from the pain.

-.o.0.o.-

Hiei awoke gradually but unhurriedly, a rare commodity for the fire apparition. His fuzzy brain tried to make sense of it all. No matter how tired or how injured he was he always woke up with a start alert to everything around him, a skill he had honed since he was small. It had saved his life, among other things, various times in the past.

Slowly he registered the scent of roses. Opening his eyes he saw a white ceiling turning his head he confirmed his whereabouts when he saw the familiar ledge. Looking down he saw Kurama kneeling next ton him on the floor, the heavy sensation on his hand was Kurama's head.

The kitsune was sleeping soundly clutching one of Hiei's tiny hands. Hiei stared at their joined hands remembering all that had happened, his decision, the past and…none of that mattered at the moment. All he wanted was to hold this close to him for the long cold nights to come.

As if sensing Hiei had awakened Kurama's eyes fluttered open. When he saw ruby eyes staring at him he sat up quickly ignoring his protesting back.

Finally Kurama whispered one word "Why?"

Hiei looked away and sat up, noting the fresh bandages and slight numbness. Kurama had taken care of his wounds, like he always did. Hiei knew he was only stalling but he couldn't bring himself to answer.

Instead he asked a question of his own. "Why did you trap me like that?" Kurama never lowered his head "It was the only way Hiei. You would not have come anywhere near me if you did not think I was in danger. I'm sorry that I had to trick you, but I'm not sorry about the outcome."

Hiei sat in silence, his mind was in chaos. The resolve he had come to seemed weak and pathetic now that he was with Kurama, but he couldn't ignore what had happened. He couldn't ignore the disgust and horror in Kurama's eyes.

"Hiei why didn't you burn tru the vines when I told you to?" Kurama asked in a voice with pain and regret. Hiei's shoulders began to shake, nearly unnoticeable, but to Kurama it was apparent. He knew each and every move of his fire apparition.

"It would have killed you." came a soft whisper.

"Gods Hiei you should have stayed with me. Why didn't you wait until I woke up before you disappeared. We could have, should have talked." Kurama demanded anger coloring his voice. What Hiei did not understand was the anger stemmed from fear of losing and the anger was self directed.

Jumping up Hiei made his way to his cloths pulling his washed pants on. "Because I couldn't stand to see that look on your face Kurama. I have seen it enough times in my life and I don't need it from you. But then again what should I except I am the Forbidden Child after all, worthless and unwanted." Came Hiei's shaky retort, whether from anger or hurt Kurama could not tell.

His heart was breaking, Hiei thought he was disgusted with him, that he did not want him. Kurama rushed behind Hiei and hugged him from behind, ignoring the stiffening body and warning growls that accompanied the attempts for freedom.

"Gods Fire Baby, how could you even think that?" he cried into the soft hair that never failed to bring back the scent of home, of Makai mixed with Hiei's unique scent. "This changes nothing! I still feel the same way about you."

Hiei was frozen in his grasp. Kurama winced when he heard the hollow laughter "What you feel for me fox? Do tell, what do you feel about someone as worthless as me? Some one who has had past experience with people like that bastard?"

Kurama spun Hiei around ignoring the widened ruby eyes. "This has happened before?" he asked while shaking Hiei a little "Have they…" he couldn't finish his sentence.

Hiei looked away ashamedly, but shook his head "I always killed them before they could do anything." he whispered. Hiei knew why he was telling all these dark secrets to Kurama. He wanted Kurama to hate him, to be disgusted by him.

Maybe that way Hiei could leave with no hopes to be crushed later on in the future. His weary soul could not take more damage.

Kurama closed his eyes and pulled the shaking demon close to his body. Hiei was unaware of his hands hanging desperately to Kurama's shirt. Before Kurama could speak he felt Hiei pull back. Looking down questioningly he felt Hiei place a tentive hand on his chest.

Kurama released Hiei as he began to speak "Hiei, I have only ever felt one way about you. It's been there for you to see but you never picked up on the hints." Hiei's cheeks flushed slightly. He had know but he had refused to acknowledge them, it would have hurt to much to be wrong, but now…now that was no longer an option.

His cheeks burned a brighter red when Kurama began to unbutton his shirt "I never spoke the words because I felt you weren't ready to hear them. I knew you would question and doubt, and I think that would have hurt me more than an outright rejection."

Hiei was hard pressed to pay attention to Kurama's words, the moonlight gleaming trough the window gave him tantalizing views of the creamy chest that peeked from the half open shirt.

"Hiei" Kurama waited for Hiei to look at him before he bared his heart out to him. "Hiei I love you. I love everything about you, your fire, your strength everything that makes you who you are today, and that includes your past."

Hiei couldn't tear his eyes away from the shimmering green eyes of his fox. They shone brightly with honesty, love and tears. "I have a gift for you" Kurama added shakily. He was pleased that Hiei had not run out on him yet, that was a good sign.

Hiei looked down and gasped. Against Kurama's hand where a dragon and a fox.

The creatures where standing on their hind legs with a single paw touching the extended claw of the dragon. It was nearly invisible but Hiei could see the paw and hand worked as a catch to hold them together. The foxes tails where upright as well as the dragons. What shook Hiei the most was how the fox seemed to be nuzzling into dragons neck, a clear sing of affection.

A moon beam landed on the figures and Hiei couldn't help but step forward as they came to life. His tear stones took the place in the beast chest where their hearts would be giving the already realistic design life of its own.

Hiei couldn't tear his eyes away as Kurama unlatched the necklaces from his neck and removed the fox from his neck. Hiei felt a stinging sensation in his eyes and a pang in his chest when Kurama lovingly placed the fox over his heart.

"Do you accept Hiei?" Kurama asked in tremulous voice when hiei brought a hand up and clenched it around the miniature fox. Hiei looked directly into Kuramas expressive green eyes. He knew Kurama wasn't only asking about the gift, essentially that fox represented the red head.

This was his chance to give Kurama his freedom, to leave and not come back…but was that really what he wanted? What Kurama wanted?

Looking into the fox eyes he knew he could no more run him trough with his sword than he could turn a way and leave. It would be the same thing.

Instead he stepped up to Kurama and kissed him softly conveying everything he was, everything he felt into that one meeting of lips.

Hiei felt warmth trickling down his cheek and leaned back, surprised to see Kurama's tear transferred to his own cheek. He saw green eyes alight with happiness and love before he was crushed to Kurama's chest. "Gods I love you Hiei, so much!"

Kurama began to run soft kisses all over Hiei face down his neck only to settle back in a passionate kiss. Hiei was no spectator giving back as good as he got. Hiei did not protest when one of Kuramas hand wandered down to the curve of his waist nor when he was pulled closer to the red heads body.

He had made his decision and heaven help them both. It might destroy them, but it wouldn't go with out one hell of a fight.

Kurama pulled back panting slightly. Hiei took a deep breath and spoke the words that he had been longing to say but had been restrained by fear.

"Kurama, I love you more than life itself. I can't promise to know what to do or what to say at all times. I will probably irritate you and perhaps even hurt you unintentionally but I can promise to always be there for you, whether you want me to or not. I will always be faithful and never take more than you are willing to give. If you are sure of your love for me, if you have no regrets, will you be my mate?"

Fresh tears sprang into Kurama's eyes as Hiei spoke. "Yes Hiei, I love you and would be honored to be your mate."

Kurama pressed soft kisses to Hiei's eyelids; then his mouth drifted over his temple and down his cheek to the corner of his mouth. Hiei turned his head and captured the slightly red lips in a hungry kiss.

When they parted for air their breathing was erratic and passion blazed in their eyes. Kurama grinned and licked a slow trail up Hiei's neck and began nibbling back down one of his hands tracing the length of Hiei's smooth back and his other running lightly over the sculptured chest until he passed over a nipple that instantly turned hard.

Hiei moaned and clutched at the red tresses trying to find an anchor in the onslaught of emotions. His own hands began to ghost over Kurama's soft skin exploring every inch he could reach.

A groan escaped Hieis throat when wet heat enveloped a hard peak while a hand pinched and rolled his other nipple. His hands fell limply to the side when Kurama purred deep in his throat the sound reverting through the fire demons whole body.

"Kurama, please" Hiei called out unsure of what it was he wanted but he needed it. Kurama smiled around the hard numb he had been torturing. He had feared Hiei would have shyed away from intimacy with him after what had happened to him but Hiei was so responsive Kurama's will was quickly being reduced to nothing.

It disappeared completely when he felt small yet strong hands clutch his buttocks and pull him roughly against Hiei. Both demons groaned at the delicious sensation of each other. Kurama looked up to see Hiei smirking at him. "We are demons Kurama, no need for slow seductions like humans."

Kurama chuckled and lifted Hiei in his arms walking to his bed and sting down Hiei straddling him. "True love, and some other time I will show the finer points of slow and sweet lovemaking but at the moment I'm afraid I can't."

Hiei's response took him by surprise "Thank the Gods" he muttered before attacking Kurama's chest with his sharp teeth delivering stinging bites he soothed with his tongue.

Kurama leaned back against his hands and groaned fire running through his veins. Kurama knew he was close to loosing all rationality and where they might enjoy that later on right now he did not want to scare Hiei away.

Pulling Hiei back he nearly forgot everything when he saw Hiei passion glazed eyes. "Hiei…drawer…lotion." he managed to say between moans when Hiei rubbed himself wantonly over his lap creating delicious friction between their straining erections.

Hiei reluctantly got up and Kurama used that opportunity to remove his pants and boxers. When Hiei came back, he momentarily paused when he saw the size of Kurama. He cocked his head to the side and looked from the bottle in his hand to Kurama's straining erection.

Kuramas was fearing Hiei had gotten scared and was getting ready to resign himself to a cold shower when Hiei surprised him once again by coming to stand in front of him. He tossed the lotion on the bed and hesitantly touched the straining erection. He jumped back when it jerked at his first soft touch.

Wide eyes went to Kurama who smiled gently. Kurama took Hiei's hand and led it back to his erection showing him how to stroke him. Hiei explored him like a curious child running his hand slowly over the head and down to the base.

Kurama had a death grip on his sheets determined to let Hiei get accustomed to him. When he felt Hiei's fairy like hand stroke the sensitive underside he groaned loudly and jerked his hips up. Kurama quickly took Hiei's hand in one of his own and pulled them back.

The little devil didn't release him and Kurama was forced to endure a firm stroke. Quickly divesting Hiei of his pants he took a moment to admire the perfection before him. Shaking his head Kurama reached for the lotion, squirting a bit on his hand he lubricated his fingers and motioned for Hiei to straddle him again.

Hesitantly Hiei did as he was asked and was quickly distracted moaning and writhing when he was assaulted by pleasure. Kurama took Hieis mouth in a passionate battle of dominance while his free hand stroked Hieis neglected need.

He quickly and gently prepared Hiei pleased to see how relaxed the half koorime was. He felt his heart swell at the complete trust Hiei was showing him. Determined to bring Hiei only pleasure he pushed deeper, wanting him on fire, wanting this night to make a perfect memory for them.

He grinned when he heard his lover scream out in pleasure. He mercilessly rubbed over the bundle of nerves he had found in Hiei. It wasn't until Hiei began to push almost frantically that he reluctantly pulled back. Hiei whined in disappointment.

"Hiei, I want you to control the pace ok?" Kurama asked through gritted teeth. Hiei looked confused but nodded anyways.

Slowly he positioned Hiei's body over him, very slowly he began to lower Hiei's body until his head was pushing against Hieis tight entrance. Hiei's eyes widened in surprise as he was stretched, the feeling not entirely unpleasant just a slight burning. Hiei hesitated, gasping as he was entered , waiting to adjust to Kurama's size.

Slowly, inch by inch, Hiei lowered his hips, taking Kurama deeper and deeper inside himself. Hiei was tight and hot, surrounding Kurama like a tight vise, both men groaned at the sensation. Finally Hiei settled into Kurama's lap wriggling to find a comfortable position and causing them both to hiss at the sensation.

Hiei found he could experiment. He took his time to learn what felt best, starting with a slow languorous ride, tightening his muscles and watching his face. Kurama gasped loudly when Hiei began to pick up his pace , moving his hips faster, creating a fiery friction between them, his own erection getting the needed stimulation between their stomach.. His hands caught his hips and Kurama began to work with him, thrusting up.

Soon they where both spinning into a mindless vortex of exploding colors and flames. They soared in perfect rhythm, bodies shuddering in pleasure until it all exploded.

Faintly Hiei heard Kurama scream out his name over his own scream before he felt teeth clamp in the juncture of his neck and shoulder.

With a strangled cry he did the same before they both fell back against the bed. Panting they laid in a tangle of limbs too tired and sated t move.

Before Hiei drifted of into a sleep he felt Kurama shifting them into a more comfortable position. He managed to whisper "I love you Fox, for eternity and beyond" before he drifted into a dream that came pretty close to the reality he lived in.

A place called home in Kurama's arms and heart.

**I might do an epilogue that I have been toying around with. I would greatly appreciate reviews.**


	3. Epilogue

**Sorry for the long wait and thank you for the encouraging reviews. I hope you guys enjoy the LAST CAHPTER. Please leave a review!**

Shiori crept down the hall and paused outside of her sons room. She had come home early from her visit to her cousins and as she had opened the door she sensed two presence within but did not panic as she it was as familiars as her son.

She smiled secretly; her beautiful son still thought she knew nothing of his 'other life.'

She didn't know details but she knew it was nothing ordinary. She had always been able to sense things if they where strong enough, some other worldly things. She had noticed the change within Suichi around the age of five. She had decided to wait until he was ready to share with her.

She had always worried, especially when she had noticed an increase in her son aura. It soon accompanied her unusual friends and long absences filled with unmistakable danger, not only to the body but to the soul. Shiori naturally worried as any mother would but she couldn't help but feel some peace knowing Hiei was with him.

She had come to love the troubled and anti-social orphan as her own son and did everything she could to make him feel welcomed when ever he made an appearance. She noticed how protective the man was of her son even though he tried to hide it.

Opening the door she peeked in and smiled lovingly at the scene. Unable to resist she walked quietly to the bedside and her heart filled with joy.

Suichi had Hiei wrapped up in his arms protectively. His head rested on the soft looking hair and a content smile peeked out from the black upswept hair. Hiei's expression was harder to see as he was snuggled against the red head, his pixie face buried in the slender neck.

Shiori lifted the blankets over their naked chest pausing momentarily when something caught her attention. It looked like necklaces but it was hard to tell. Deciding to find out later that day she let the blanket fall.

Bending over she placed a soft kiss on Suichi's cheek. He murmured something that sounded like "fire baby' and snuggled closer to his boyfriend. When she turned to kiss Hiei she was startled to find ruby eyes looking at her alertly but warily.

'_Poor thing. He thinks I am going to disapprove. His eyes are always so guarded but this time…' _she thought sadly as she gazed at the man. His eyes clearly showed he expected to be rejected.

Sitting on the bed Shiori reached a hand to his cheek and her heart clenched painfully when Hiei winced and shut his eyes the only indication of fear. It was obvious he did not want to awaken the sleeping man next to him.

Hiei's eyes snapped open when he felt a warm soothing hand on his cheek. Looking wonderingly at the woman next to him he was further startled when she smiled. Vaguely Hiei thought this was what Kurama had grown up with.

Whispering so she would not awaken her son or scare Hiei further "I'm glad you are here, Hiei. Later when you both wake up make sure to come down for breakfast, okay?" she asked not waiting for an answer. Leaning down she kissed his cheek and pushed back red hair that had fallen over his pixie face.

Hiei stared at the closed door for a long time before a tiny smile creped onto his face. Snuggling closer to his fox he saw his future coming up in roses.

-.o.0.o.-

It was a week later that Hiei found himself sitting across from the one human woman that had wormed her way into his battered heart to lay claim next to the one person she had given birth to.

It was some stupid ningen tradition they _had _to celebrate, much to Kurama's insistence. It wasn't until Kurama had explained what it was for that the stubborn fire demon had accepted.

He had taken off and had just returned that day much to Kurama's puzzlement and concern.

Hiei was brought back when he heard Shiori calling his name. Giving a gruff grunt he focused on her. Shiori only smiled "I'm so glad you made it today. I was just telling Su..I mean Kurama that I was very surprised and happy you would join us."

Hiei just nodded his head and looked away a slight blush covering his face. The Minaminos exchanged amused smiles.

Kurama had decided to tell Shiori his secret after Hiei had told him about her late night visit to his room. Hiei was not as surprised as Kurama when Shiori accepted it easily enough. In fact she had been excited and had hugged both boys when they had told her they where mates, insisting they tell her everything.

They had opted to leave some of the most painful memories to themselves. After they had finished, more Kurama than Hiei really, telling her Shiori had been wide eyed and momentarily speechless. Reaching for Hiei's hand she had insisted he call her mother and every time he came to properly greet her.

There was a twinkle in her eye as she said and she laughed delightedly along with her soon when the little ice apparition blushed.

Kurama stood and began collecting the plates where a delicious dinner, courtesy of Hiei and himself, had once been. "Why don't you two go to the living room while I serve up dessert?" Kurama suggested.

Hiei flashed panicked eyes at Kurama, not wanting to be alone with Shiori, but he was dragged away by a gentle but firm hand.

Shortly after Kurama came back with a tray containing Hiei's favorite treat. Placing the tray on the table he gave each a bowl of sweet snow. Kurama sat next to Hiei on the couch facing the chair Shiori had opted for.

"Mother," Kurama began "I don't have enough words to thank you for all you have done. You taught me love, and gave it to me unconditionally. You have been supportive and accepting despite everything I have told you, something no ordinary person would do."

Shiori looked at her son with tears in her eyes. Human or not Suichi or Kurama , he would always be her baby.

"All I can say is thank you and I love you Mother" he finished while handing her a wrapped box. Taking it with shaky hands she did not miss Hieis hand grasping Kurama's slightly trembling one.

Tearing the wrappings away a soft gasp left her lips. It was photo album made of wood a beautiful rose carved on the cover. Opening it Shiori could not hold back the tears. The first page had a picture of herself pregnant with Suichi and the one below it of her holding Suichi for the first time.

Flipping through the pages she saw her little boy grow up and a smiled when she realized a shadow in the background on most of the pictures after Suichi had become a teenager. There where some of Hiei and Kurama, others of the whole Reikai Tentei.

She smiled trough her tears and gave a watery laugh when she flipped to the last page. One lone picture dominated the page with vines and full bloom white roses bordered the picture.

The picture was taken recently. It was of the three of them in the park. After the not so awkward breakfast they had decided to have a picnic and towards the end of the day Shiori had insisted on a picture.

Shiori was sitting on a blanket of lush grass with a disgruntled Hiei beside her. She had one arm wrapped around his waist and her head resting on Hiei black clad shoulder. The fire apparition's face conveyed the look of disbelief, longing and …happiness. Kurama was standing besides the sitting pair bending down slightly to wrap and arm around each of his families shoulder.

Shirori held Kurama's hand with her free one and Hiei had lifted a single hand to clutch at the green sleeve that was angled down his chest. Kurama was laughing at the camera his eyes reflecting the joy and love that had filled him.

Standing Shiori carefully placed the precious album on the counter and fell into her sons waiting arms. They hugged tightly conveying many emotions trough the contact. Finally pulling back she kissed his cheek and whispered an "I love you"

Turning she was surprised to see a simple black box next to the album. Slowly she reached for it and gave a puzzled look to her son, he merely smiled and shrugged. Turning her gaze to Hiei she shook her head amused. Hiei had his normal stoic face leaning back against the armrest.

Opening the box slowly she opened her mouth but no words passed her lips. Her eyes where wide and filled with wonder. Curious Kurama leaned over and gasped. Turning shocked eyes Kurama saw Hiei eating his sweet snow unperturbed except for the slight tinge of red in his cheeks.

Slowly Shiori lifted the delicate gift from its satiny cushion. Nestled in her palm was a beautiful necklace. A silver rose was in full bloom each petal and leaf intricately carved. Shiori's eyes filled once again and spilled in silent tears.

There was an unusual stone embedded in the middle of the rose. The precious stone glimmering a blood red that was swallowed by black only to resurface again. On the thick stem the word 'Mother' was inscribed in kanji.

Shiori knew she had seen this stone some where before but at the moment she was focused on the beautiful gift. Turning she looked questioning eyes to her son only to receive a slight smile. He tilted his red head to the quiet demon beside him.

She stood up slowly on wobbly legs and kneeled before the quiet demon. Whispering his name she waited until he lifted his head before she wrapped her arms around the startled apparition. She squeezed him tightly and after a few hesitant moments she felt tentive arms wrap around her.

More tears streamed down her face when the arms contracted painfully around her, but she did not care. Hiei hung onto the woman desperately uncaring at the moment of how weak he might seem, this was the closest he had ever been to something akin to a mothers love.

Hiei felt a stinging sensation when he heard her soft words. "I love you, my son." Leaning back Shiori smiled and kissed his cheek. Offering the gift she asked "Would you do the honors Hiei?"

Shyly Hiei accepted the pendant and clasped it around her neck with slightly shaking hands, gifting Shirori with a half smile when she grabbed on of his hands and squeezed it before kissing him again and standing up.

They spent a few more minutes together, just sitting in silence enjoying the company, Shiori sitting between her two boys. About an hour later Shiori bid them good night and retired to her room after kissing and thanking the boys once again.

They sat in companiable silence after Shiori had left. Turning to Hiei he spoke softly "Thank you Fire Baby. You made mothers day today." When he only got "Hn" in response he smiled and kissed Hieis cheek.

"I am a little puzzled. Where did you get it? I doubt you would ever let anyone near one of your tears." Hiei tensed and looked around the room uneasily. Kurama frowned.

Hiei stood up abruptly and started walking to Kurama's room "I need to go out, I'll be back soon we can talk then."

Kurama sat stunned on the couch before jumping to his feet and running after Hiei. He was relieved to see Hiei standing near the window. "Hiei did I do something wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"No Fox, it's not you. I…need to do something tonight." Kurama was troughly confused. "You just came back from Makai." he protested.

Hiei turned to face him and it looked like he was debating with himself. A vise tightened painfully around Kuramas heart, apparently Hiei did not trust or did not want Kurama to know or share in whatever he had to do.

"It's fine Hiei, I'll wait for you here." Kurama finally said hoping none of his hurt showed in his voice. Hiei must have heard it though because he flinched.

Hiei walked towards Kurama and took the cold hands in his "No, I'm sorry. It's still hard for me to…share." he whispered. Hiei began pulling an unresisting Kurama to the window. "Come with me." Hiei offered.

Kurama gazed into ruby eyes seeing nothing but acceptance and slight pleading. The uneasiness in Hiei eyes made him hesitate. "It's fine, honestly. Don't worry about me."

Hiei shook his head "I want you to come" he said almost forcefully. His tense shoulders relaxed when Kurama smiled and nodded his head "Let me get my jacket and shoes." He was startled when Hiei did not release his hand.

He looked up to see Hiei smirking playfully. "Foxes don't wear shoes." was all he said before jumping out the window. A thrill went trough Kurama as he caught the meaning of Hiei's words.

Raising his youkai he transformed into a beautiful silver fox with four tails. Yipping excitedly he launched himself into the air confident his mate would catch him and he wasn't disappointed.

"Crazy Fox" Hiei muttered after Kurams liked his face with a warm tongue. Putting the fox down he raced into the night the silver fox close to his heels.

Kurama was thrilled at the chance to run around and momentarily forgot the questions in the chase. It wasn't until they entered Genkai's ground that his questions resurfaced. Kurama followed Hiei into the forest and sat patiently next to him when Hiei stopped.

Seeing the nervous expression in his lovers face Kurama felt worry enter his small frame. Wanting to help Kurama climbed up Hieis black pants and shirt. Hiei stiffened when he felt Kurama crawling up his body but relaxed when he felt the silk and heat against his body.

He grinned a little when Kurama's head popped out of his cloak, his black little nose twitching while intelligent and compassionate eyes asked silent questions.

Hiei's insecurities melted away as he nuzzled the soft head with his cheek. A tiny smile gracing his face when he felt more than heard the soft purring his fox was emitting.

That was how Yukina found them. She did not want to interrupt the touching scene but unfortunately Hiei had sensed her. Lifting his head the smile disappeared to be replaced with slightly tinged cheeks.

Yukina giggled when Kurama turned around and yipped a greeting at her. Kurama sensed this was something important to both of them and despite Hiei's invitation he quickly climbed back down Hiei's body making sure his sharp nails did not rake Hiei.

Once on the forest floor Kurama shivered from the cold. After being against Hiei's warm body the cool night air was nearly frosty to his warm blood. Hiei saw Kurama shiver and scooped the surprised fox in his arms.

Hiei walked to the nearest tree and was pleased to see a hollow at its base with a large smooth rock at its entrance and partially buried within. Setting Kurama down Hiei waited until his fox had made himself comfortable in the little nook before he heated the rocks to keep his fox warm.

Hiei scratched the fox ears when Kurama licked his fingers in a silent thank you and show of affection. Straightening up he walked to his sister who had been waiting patiently for him.

He blushed at the tender smile Yukina had. They twins stared for at each other for a long time before Yukina broke the silence.

"I thought you had forgotten, brother."

Hiei shook his head slowly "I had to do something before, I'm sorry."

In his warm and comfortable place near them Kurama's ears flattened against his head. Hiei was clearly talking about his evening with his mother and him. Kurama felt guilty for keeping Hiei with him and compromising him to something with out knowing if he had something to do before.

His attention was captured when he heard Yukina's gasp. Kurama's heart began to pound wildly and his blood raced. Old feeing surged back to him, feelings that had lain dormant for a long time as he gazed at the beauty Hiei held. Kurama's thief heart sang.

Dangling from Hiei's fingers was an exquisite and one of a kind necklace.

The chain was a blend of silver and gold, the design intricate and clearly defined. What made it precious however was what the chain contained. Two molten red precious stones where surrounding a crystal diamond that lay horizontal on the chain. Within the crystal diamond was a sky blue tear gem.

Hiei words where almost to low to hear "Now you will have your family with you always, little sister."

A single tear rolled down Yukinas cheek only to be captured by Hiei's thumb. Yukina threw herself into her brothers arms. After a moment of hesitation Hiei wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer.

After a few minutes Hiei pulled back and clasped the gift around his sisters neck.

"I also have a gift for you." Yukina said while taking Hiei's hand in one of her own. She led the hand to her stomach and placed it flat against it "The gift of a niece or nephew that will love his uncle as much as his mother does." she whispered.

Hiei's startled gaze flew to eyes so like his own. He stared at his twin for a long time before closing his eyes and allowing the jagon to glow. Opening his eyes he smiled gently at his sister.

Kurama couldn't help himself, he ran towards the siblings in time to hear something that shocked him enough to have him tumble over his own feet. Landing against Hiei he looked up dumbly at his mate.

"Happy Birthday"

Shaking his momentary paralysis Kurama jumped to his feet and transformed. He hugged Yukina "Congratulations!" he said joyously. Laughing Yukina returned the hug.

Hiei and Kurama walked Yukina back to the temple. Kurama listened and commented while Yukina talked excitedly about the baby, Hiei grunting or nodding his head when questions where directed at him.

At the steps of the temple Kuwabara was waiting anxiously for his wife a cup of tea and blanket ready for her. Yukina giggled and Kurama chuckled, Hiei merely grunted and rolled his eyes. Kissing Yukina's cheek lightly Kurama transformed back into the adorable silver fox and waved his tails at Kuwabara as a greeting before fleeting off into the forest to wait for his mate.

After a last hug and take care Hiei flitted away. Stopping he called over his shoulder, "As long as it looks nothing like the oaf or take after him we should be fine." Smirking he ran after his mate ignoring Kuwabara's angry yelling.

Feeling his mates ki he followed it to the beach. He found him curled up under the tree they had met under, four years ago when Hiei had returned from Makai. Kurama had wrapped his tails around himself in an effort to keep himself warm from the ocean breeze that blew his way.

Sensing his mate behind him Kurama changed to his human form and waited for Hiei to make the first move. He gasped when he was picked up bridal style for the second time. Kurama wrapped his arms around Hiei's neck while his mate jumped from branch to branch looking for one that would support their combined weight and still give them the view he desired.

Finding one near the top Hiei sat down so his back was braced against the sturdy trunk and re arranged his slightly cold red head so his back was against Hiei's chest. Hiei wrapped his arms around Kurama's waist and intertwined their fingers when Kurama covered his small hands with his own.

Kurama snuggled back against his lover and gave a content sigh when Hiei raised his ki warming his previously cold limbs.

A few minutes of silence passed between them before Kurama spoke up "Where did you get the necklace? I doubt you would relinquish them to anyone you did not trust and I know none of our group members can do that." After silence greeted him he frowned and mused out loud "It …felt familiar somehow."

He fell silent when Hiei's arm tightened a fraction around him.

"I made it"

Kurama's mouth dropped open and he tried to twist around to face Hiei. He was unable to however as Hiei tightened his arms once again. Kurama settled against his mates chest once again and waited impatiently for Hiei to continue.

"As you know I used my own tears and my mothers tears. The reason it felt so familiar was because I used my koorime heritage to manifest that crystal diamond that holds my mothers tear gem."

Shocked silence followed as Kurama's mind whirled with the new information. He had though he knew everything, or at least more than anyone else about Hiei but here where things he had never known in all the longs years they had known each other. He couldn't help but feel a little hurt.

"I was going to tell you everything." Kurama heard Hiei say in a soft, nearly inaudible voice. "But it simply never came up in our conversations. I was going to tell you last week about today but then you mentioned this Mothers Day thing and I thought it was more important. It wasn't that I wanted to keep my birth date a secret or the fact that I can use some techniques from the Koorime. I just…didn't know how to tell you." Hiei finished lamely.

Kurama closed his eyes. He knew Hiei had, had a hard life and opening up was not an easy thing. And Hiei did have a point; things like that just didn't come up in normal, at least their idea of normal, conversations. What saddened him was that he thought something important such as his birth was insignificant though he could see where the notion came from.

Kurama turned his head and nuzzled his face into Hiei's throat inhaling his mates scent and warmth. He was pleased when Hiei returned his gestures of affection with little nudges and rubs of his own.

"I love you Hiei and it will be my pleasure and joy to discover the many layers there are of you in the coming years of our lives together."

The first rays of light peeked over the ocean to illuminate the couple as they kissed to seal the promise of their happy future together.

-.o.0.o.-

Gazing at the burning star that reflected their love the couple missed the silent shadow of a tall woman with powder blue hair and simple blue kimono that gazed up at them with a proud and loving smile as a single tear rolled down her cheek to solidify and crystallize into the tear gem that would one day hang proudly from her first born grandsons katana and a smirk rivaling his fathers.

**Please leave a review!**


End file.
